The First Day Of Summer
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: Sequel to The Lake House. Three years later after the big summer at the Lake House, Kaylee finds herself starting her summer off with a bang. Complete with drugged up bus driver, stupid frat brothers, a buffed up cousin, fun loving family and friends, and a hopeful boyfriend all wrapped up in the first big party of the summer! Suckish summery.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am so excited to start off Grown Ups 2! It seems no one has gotten this far so I'm pretty excited to be the first one to do it…so I really hope no one copies off of me. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC's Kaylee, her parents and maybe a few other people.**

It seems every year, no matter what grade I leave, the last day of school seems to go by so slow. And I know it's because I so desperately want the summer to start and not have to worry about homework, class assignments, group projects or stupid tests that are worth ninety percent of my overall grade…I don't mean to brag but I aced my finals and get to enjoy a school free three months with my family.

I groaned as my mother walked into my room and threw back my covers "Up and at 'em sweetheart! Today's the last day of school!"

I groaned again when she drawn the shades and sunlight came in through the room "It's too early," I muttered lifting the covers above my head. Mom pulled them back down and laughed.

"Look at it this way hun," she said "the sooner you get up, the sooner school will be over and you can spend it with Greg," she sang the last part knowing Greg was my weakness…he always has been.

"Fine," I pulled myself up out of bed and made way to my bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I was out, I walked over to my closet and threw on my jean shorts and a white tank top with my blue plaid shirt over it and tied it around my waist. I put in my stud earrings that Greg gave me for my fifteenth birthday and a black pair of the many converse sneakers I owned. I curled my hair slightly making it fall in waves around my shoulders. Thinking I looked decent enough, I grabbed my cell phone made my way downstairs and put my remaining books in my backpack.

Dad was sitting at the island drinking his morning coffee "Morning Kay," he greeted "ready for your last day of school?"

Sitting down next to him as mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me; I smiled and thanked her before saying "I've been ready since school started."

Dad chuckled before kissing my forehead and then placing his dirty dishes in the sink "Well I must be off. Lots of clients I need to attend to before the summer starts. Then I'll have three whole months to be with you guys."

Before dad left, my cell phone went off and I smiled. My mom chuckled "Is that Greg?"

Rolling my eyes I said "Oh shush,"

Both of my parents hurried out of the kitchen when I answered my phone "Hello?"

"Hey babe," My heart started beating wildly in my chest at his deep voice. Over the past three years, Greg hit puberty in all the right places. He became tall, his voice got, might I say, sexier, and somehow, as if he learned, how to become a better kisser. Sometimes he uses his tongue…but we've never gone farther than kissing. I'm too scared to let it go farther. But I'm sure when the time is right I'd want Greg to be my first.

"Babe, you there?"

I shook my head and smiled, the butterflies swirling around in my stomach "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just lost in the clouds for a moment there. What's up?"

Greg chuckled and I blushed even harder. Even after being together for three years, he still makes me go crazy.

"Before your little moment, I was going to tell you the events of what happened just a few minutes ago before I called you."

"Please tell me you're not gonna go through your morning routine with me Greg…" I started but he cut me off.

"No, no, no. This morning was crazy Kay! A deer ran through our house!"

"A deer. Are you serious?"

"Dead. Becky left the door open last night and caused some slight damage to our kitchen door and Becky's favorite doll." He explained.

"Oh no, not Mr. Gigglesworth!"

Greg started laughing "Bingo," he calmed down "So are you excited for the last day of school?"

"Definitely," I smiled "It's all I could really think about the past couple of days."

Greg gasped "Even when we were making out by my pool?"

I blushed when I remembered our deep make out sessions we would have by his pool when Mr. and Mrs. Feder needed me to babysit Becky but only after I put her to bed.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," I joked "So is your dad driving you to school or are you taking the bus?" I cringed at the thought.

I couldn't wait to get my license this year. My sixteenth birthday had already come in May but I had to wait a couple of months because my parents didn't have time to help me practice. But now I have my full completed hours and I am ready to take the test this coming August! Plus if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't take the bus; you'd find some other way to get to school. Our bus driver was a nightmare.

"The bus," Greg wined and I smiled "please tell me you'll be there. Don't make me go alone!"

I picked up my backpack and headed for the door "I'll meet you at your driveway," I muttered "You so owe me babe. It's not even funny."

Greg sighed in relief on the other line "I'll do anything! Thank you babe!"

"See you in a few."

I hung up and called out "Mom I'm walking to the Feder's and then taking the bus to school!"

"Okay hun!" Mom called "Be careful!"

When I got to my boyfriend's house, he and his siblings were already there. Mr. Feder was with them "Kaylee!" Becky called smiling "You're here!"

"Hey Beck," I replied "Hey Keithie; Mr. Feder."

"What's happening little lady," Mr. Feder asked "Did fugly McGee over here ask you to ride the bus with him?"

I giggled as Greg narrowed his eyes at his dad "I'm not fugly,"

"Sure you are Greg," Mr. Feder said "but don't worry 'cause us Feder men always get the smoking' hot chick. For example: Your mother and I…makes no sense but it happened and now you two."

"What about us?"

"Oh come on Greg! You have eyes," Keithie spoke up motioning to me and I blushed "You scored the hottest girl in school…and you were thirteen!"

I'm the hottest girl in school? Really?

Greg smiled down at me and I blushed again "I'm just lucky, I guess." I kissed his cheek quickly before leaning against his arm.

"Oh dad," Keithie spoke "By the way, did you ask mom if I could play football?"

"No! I was scared. I'm afraid she's gonna yell at me in that accent no one understands."

Bean came riding up on his bike. It was so cute how they would ride their bikes to school "Come on Becky it's eight o' clock! School starts at eight fifteen. That means we only have twenty five minutes." Bean stepped on his breaks. How did he get twenty five minutes?

"Daddy you promise Mr. Gigglesworth will be better by bedtime?"

Mr. Feder assured Becky that everything would be fine and ushered her off to school "Have the best last day," Mr. Feder then called out "And read the street signs, okay? Oh my god; riding their bikes to school, couldn't do that in L.A. with the nuts out there."

"Yeah cause thank god there aren't crazy people out here," Keithie quipped back and I smirked. As soon as he said it, our bus driver pulled up to us. Speaking of crazy nut jobs…

The bus door opened "How you doing Nick,"

"My wife's leaving me," Nick the bus driver said "after three weeks."

Greg and Keithie were silently laughing "Three weeks…that's not bad for you. What happened?"

"I think I know," I muttered causing both Feder boys to double over in more silent laughter.

"She found me eating a banana…with my butt."

I gagged and put my hand over my mouth in disgust. Who in their right mind would do that? I shuddered…that's nasty!

"Huh and she didn't like that?"

"Yeah she got really bummed out but I shouldn't have done it at her mom's house." Nick replied.

"Poor woman," I muttered again causing Mr. Feder to smile.

"Yeah, you seem a little extra out of it today, what's-what's going on?"

"Yeah I'm a little medicated," Nick blinked a couple times while leaning forward "I met a very reliable doctor at a Cyrus Hill concert and, uh, he floated me a couple pills just to feel better, ya know? But I don't feel better," Suddenly his voice went deeper "You feel worse!" he smiled at us and I got creeped out.

Oh boy…

Mr. Feder decided to take over for Nick as he was completely passed out from the medicated drugs. I took a seat next to Greg "I could have been in my mom's car right now." I muttered and Greg laced our fingers together.

"And I am forever in your debt."

"Your damn right you are," I said to him.

Greg put his hand underneath my chin and kissed me. We were so into our kiss that we didn't realize the bus had stopped at the McKenzie home "Why is it that I always find you two sucking each other's faces off?" Andre plopped down in the seat in front of us and smirked. His sister Charlotte sat across from him and hit his arm.

"Leave the cute couple alone Andre."

I smiled at my freshman friend in thanks.

"You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't," Greg replied before turning to me "plus she is the hottest girl in school."

Again I blushed. I wasn't use to people telling me how good I looked.

"Oh!" I said when the bus moved again "Uncle Marcus is picking up his son Braden from the train station today. I don't know whether to be nervous as hell or excited that I finally get to meet my cousin."

"I'm sure he won't be that bad," Andre said.

I looked out the window at all the passing houses as Andre and Greg talked about the most random crap in the world.

**AN: I feel like for this story I have a lot more freedom to write what I want into the original plotline since the characters are a lot older. Anyway, please review and let me know what you all think so far! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to school, we talked about up and coming summer plans. All three of us were eager to get our licenses "I start my new summer job after school," Greg mentioned and my eyes darted to him.

"Job?" I asked "You never mentioned getting a summer job."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Greg replied "I get paid and then take you out on a real date for once," Greg's hold on my hand tightened "Once Andre gets his license today, he can be our driver."

"What makes you think I'm gonna drive you?"

"I'll pay you," Greg said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Donna's bright flashy shoes but frowned when I saw who approached her "Uh oh,"

"What?" Greg asked following my gaze and he winced.

"Hey, where'd you get those shoes?" Duffy, our residential bully, taunted "Losers R' Us?"

"God I hate that guys," I muttered as Donna looked up at him.

"I made them," she replied.

"You made them? In a toilet." Duffy laughed which he seemed like the only one considering it wasn't funny at all.

Charlotte glared "Get lost Duffy,"

"Yeah leave her alone," I smiled at Keithie for standing up to him but gripped Greg's hand tightly when Duffy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, what'd you say Hollywood? Got something to say to me?" Duffy threatened and Keithie kept chanting "Nothing," over and over again.

The intercom went on and Mr. Feder's voice rang through the bus "Attention K-Mart shoppers, uh, let's find a seat please. Yes you in the camouflage jacket and the Mariah Carey hair do. Yeah pop a squat. Thank you."

Duffy kept messing with Keithie and the intercom went back on "Bean bag with arms and legs, seriously, take a seat or seats before someone gets hurt," everyone laughed including Greg and I.

We finally arrived at school and said goodbye to Mr. Feder and Mr. McKenzie before entering the hallway "I have to pick some books up from my locker. I'll meet you in home room." Greg nodded and kissed me before heading to his own locker. Most of my books and notebooks were already out of my locker, I just had a couple of things to clear out. And since today was only a half day, this was my only chance to do so.

Soon after homeroom, the rest of the school day flew before we reached History class. Andre was in the last seat near the window and Greg was sitting in front of him. I sat across from Greg and Peter, the classes smartest geek, sat behind me. He was weird for always leaning forward and smelling my hair.

"Alright little birds, find your nests, man." Our teacher said "Slow down, there we go, now we're in. Alright, guys, normally we don't have exciting news this late into the term but we have a new student joining us, Braden Higgins."

I tuned everything out when he said my cousin's name. That's him? Dude, he's freaking huge!

The teacher told him to sit in the empty desk over by the door but Braden saw me and walked over to us. He stopped right behind me and just looked down at Peter who was scared so bad that he gave him his wallet "No," Braden said "I sit here."

Oh good lord…

Peter rushed out of his seat as I turned around and Greg whispered "Is your dad Marcus Higgins?"

"Yeah, I've known him since I was a baby. He's the funniest."

"The best. Great, great man." Greg replied.

"To you maybe," I whispered back "but there is only so much crude humor a person can take." I looked over to Braden "Marcus Higgins in my Uncle…unfortunately." I whispered the last part and Braden looked over at Andre and Greg.

"I wanna smash his face,"

"Yeah me too," Andre coward back in his chair afraid of Braden.

"Yeah," Greg put in "Hate that guy."

"Screw him," Andre said before both boys turned in their seats.

"What am I going to do with you too…honestly."

The rest of the period was in silence as our Principal started blabbering on and on about reaching the end of the school year. I ended up tuning everything out as I talked to one of my class mates but turned my head to see Greg smiling over at me. I smiled back, waved and gave him a wink in return. Andre then nudged him and said something that I couldn't quite make out.

The bell rang and the school came alive. Students were screaming and cheering in the hallway and Greg came over and kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"Celebratory end of school kiss," I smiled as Greg wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the classroom with Andre.

Once we were out of the school, I motioned towards Braden who was watching the cars pass by him. We walked over to him "Hey Braden," I smiled but he just stared at me. What is with this guy?

"Your dad picking you up?"

"Uh I don't know," Braden said "I told him it would be cool if he stayed late at the soup kitchen so it's all me."

"Well you could come on the bus with us if you want," Andre said.

I nudged Greg "I'm actually getting a ride from my mom." I kissed his cheek before hugging Andre and the waving at Braden "See you guys later!"

I walked down the sidewalk until I saw a familiar black car stop in front of me "Freedom at last sweetheart. How does it feel?" Mom said as I got into the car.

"Amazing."

There was a slight pause before mom spoke up again "So who was the boy standing with Greg and Andre?"

"Uncle Marcus' son Braden," I replied "Apparently Braden hates Uncle Marcus so much that he wants to bash his face in." I shuttered "He's a weird guy."

**AN: So? What'd you think so far? Is it worth updating? Reviews are much appreciated! Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'd like to start off by saying thank you for those of you who reviewed this story so far! It means so much to me that you all wrote positive feedback on this. Um, before I start the story I would just like to remind you all that Nancy doesn't exist in this story…I was gonna make Greg choose between the two but ended up not having her in the story at all…I really don't like to write a whole lot of drama because I wanted to stick with comedy aspect of it…if that makes any sense at all. Anyway hope you all like this chapter!**

When I got home, I helped my mom make dinner. Dad just came home and was setting out the plates and utensils "I can't believe that THAT was my nephew," Mom kept muttering as she started layering the lasagna. I chuckled when her eyes went wide. After mom picked me up she wouldn't stop going on and on about how huge Brandon was "What did his mother feed him as a child?" I didn't say anything as I just stared out the window.

My phone went off as I wiped my hands on a dishtowel and went into the living room. Greg was on the other line and I smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hey Kay, listen your cousin is insane," Greg dragged out.

"Why is he insane?"

"He dragged us to the quarry and jumped off the cliff into the water," he said.

"Why were you at the quarry?"

"Uh," Greg stuttered "Andre and I might have crashed a college party."

"Uh huh," I muttered "Were there college girls there?"

Greg chuckled and I scowled. Not the reaction I was looking for "Why, are you jealous?"

"No. I'm not. So what happened afterwards?"

"The next part is going to haunt me for the rest of my life babe," Greg paused before taking a deep breath in "I saw my dad jump off the quarry's cliff naked and I saw his…"

"Okay! You don't need to tell me everything." That's just gross. Mom came into the living room and motioned me that dinner was ready "Babe, I gotta go. Dinner's done. "

"Oh! Before I forget, my parents are throwing a themed party tonight at our house. My mom already called your mom so they already know. I just thought I'd let my beautiful girlfriend know."

I blushed scarlet "You're such a flirt Greg," I said "so what's the theme gonna be?"

"Eighties," he said "But I'm gonna be late to it because work doesn't end until eight tonight."

I smiled "Okay, I'll see you later babe."

"Bye," Greg hung up and I joined my parents at the dining room table.

We discussed party costumes ideas when dad said he wanted to go as Marty McFly from the Back to the Future movies and mom laughed. Back to the Future is one of his favorite movies of all time. Mom decided to go as Joan Jett. When dinner ended, I still didn't know what I was going to dress as.

"Hey mom," I asked as we were cleaning up "Can I go down to the Ice Cream House? Greg's working tonight and I want to surprise him."

"Yeah, just be back before the party starts."

"Will do," I replied.

Before I could leave, the television caught my eye. On the TV was Pat Benatar's video for Love Is a Battlefield and I smiled. I had a dress that looked so much like the one she was wearing that I finally had an idea for the party. Hopefully my idea wasn't the idea of someone else's.

When I got there, no one was in line. I wasn't really surprised when I saw Dickie Bailey working there. He had so many jobs; it was hard to keep up. You'd get whiplash just thinking about it.

"You've got a customer," he said pointing to me and Greg turned around but his head was down.

"I'm sorry. Welcome to the Ice Cream House," Greg stopped and the ice cream cones he had got mushed in his hands.

"Hey Greg," I said "You crushed your cones."

"Kaylee! I wasn't expecting to see you here," Greg said smiling before grabbing some napkins and cleaning his hands off while throwing the dismantled ice cream cones away in the trash bin.

I smiled when I saw a blush creep over his cheeks "I came to surprise you on your first day," I said "Surprise!"

Bailey walked up behind him and watched us talking. No one was behind us so it was okay "So what can I get you? You're usual?" I nodded and inside I was melting. He remembered what kind of ice cream I liked!

"Okay. Vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles coming right up for the pretty lady," I blushed again and gave him the money.

Dickie Bailey laughed "Just like your father, always the flirt…even with my wife." Bailey got so mad that he threw the ice cream scooper at the wall but instead it hit some poor girl in the back of her head. I winced as Greg brought my order out.

"Here you go,"

I licked the ice cream and sprinkles off the spoon "Thanks babe," I winked before walking over to the next picnic table. I also noticed that Charlotte was on a date. Way to go Charlie!

I continued to eat my ice cream slowly as I watched Greg work. Occasionally we would catch each other's eyes and smile. I looked down into my cup and blushed. I've thought about this for a couple of months now about how I felt about Greg. We've been dating for three years and every time I see him I get so nervous that I think I'm gonna throw up. I asked my mom about this and she said I was in love. But was that true? Was I in love with Greg? I've never been in love with someone before so I never knew what it was like. I looked back up at the pick-up window where Greg was still taking orders and my insides felt like goo…yeah, I'm in love with Greg Feder. The only problem is: Does he feel the way I do?

Throwing my trash away, I walked over to the back window and called Greg over for a minute "Hey," I smiled widely "I'm gonna head home and get ready for your dad's party. I'll see you later tonight?"

Greg kissed me softly "Definitely," he said "see you there babe."

When I turned around, the bees in my stomach started to sting and I sighed:

I'm in trouble…

Thirty minutes later, mom and I were having a clothes war. It was like a hurricane came through our house and threw up our closets. And another thirty minutes it took us to do our hair and make-up. Mom taught me how to rat my hair like people did in the eighties and helped me spray it down.

"And now for the black and white silk ribbon," I said tying it around my head "Perfect."

Mom and dad walked through my bedroom door and I laughed. They looked like eighties time travelers!

"Hey! Don't laugh! I think we look amazing," mom stated as she strutted down the stairs "Now let's move it before we're late!"

When we got there, there were barely any cars in the driveway. Mrs. Feder greeted us and shooed me out into the backyard. The only people there were the Lamonsoff's, the McKenzie's and my Uncle Marcus with my cousin Braden. I sighed before making my way over to him who was spinning Keithie and Becky around in circles.

"If they puke, I'm so not cleaning that up." I stated and Braden stopped to look at me. He smirked when he did.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Pat Benatar," Braden rose and eyebrow and I sighed "It's from her Love is a Battlefield music video."

"You look nice."

"Thanks Braden," I smiled which earned me a smile "So who are you dressed as?"

"Hall from Hall and Oats,"

"Ah, Uncle Marcus huh?" Braden nodded and I turned to Keithie "How's your leg? I heard your dad broke it from falling on you?"

"Nah, it's no big deal. I'll manage."

All of a sudden I heard a pop and Mr. Lamonsoff yell "From a raft out of hell!"

Not even twenty minutes, more people arrived and the party was officially started. Billy Idol was playing through the massive stereo and I smiled as I talked to Charlotte.

"So how are things with you and Greg?" Charlotte nudged me "Are you guys all lovey dovey yet?"

Another blush made its way on my neck and cheeks "Not yet," I said "but…" I trailed off and Charlotte noticed.

"But what?"

"This might seem crazy considering how old we are but…"

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

My eyes widen as I stared at her "God no!"

She sighed in relief "Good…then what is it?"

"Promise not to tell anyone? Especially not Andre cause then he'd tell Greg and I'd be mortified if Greg knew!"

Charlotte frowned "Kay, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

I sighed deeply before looking saying "I'm in love with Greg."

**AN: I'm so evil for stopping there! Anyway I'm writing the next chapter right now so please comment if you want the next chapter! Also I'm sorry if this story is too short. I didn't realize how much shorter Grown Ups 2 was then the first one. I might add on some extra chapters as to what happens through the summer if anybody's interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm on a roll!**

Charlotte gasped "No way!" She beamed "Since when?"

"Since earlier today when I surprised him at the Ice Cream House," I told her. Charlotte's eyes pleaded for more and I relented "It's just every time he's around or near me my stomach gets all twisted and I feel like I'm gonna puke. But at the same time he makes me blush, my hands get all sweaty and I can't help stare like a freaking idiot."

"You're so in love with this boy!" Charlotte smiled "Can I be your maid of honor at your wedding?"

"Sure Charlotte," I muttered sarcastically "Whatever you want."

"Yay," she squealed and I rolled my eyes "So, you should tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same? Then I've ruined three years of our relationship."

Charlotte smirked "You never know until you try."

I was about to say something else when someone yelled from behind us "Look who was in the neighborhood! Some of Lenny's friends from the old Band!"

The band started playing, what I knew was my mom and dad's favorite song, Centerfold and I bobbed my head back and forth to the music. Charlotte ended up dancing with me and we ended up making complete fools of ourselves. The band was set up by the pool house and we both weaseled our way into the crowd to get up front. Charlotte split from me to get a better view.

Andre walked over to me "This party is awesome!"

"I know! Who knew Mr. Feder knew the J. Geils Band?!"

Andre smirked "I'm surprised you even know who they are!" he yelled over the music. I just rolled my eyes before swinging my hips to the music.

You knew the party was getting out of hand when a police officer is on top of the pool house screaming "I am the law!" all while skating down the roof, shooting off his gun and then belly flopping into the pool below. I'll admit it was one of the greatest highlights of the night so far.

Everyone cheered as he came up from the water. Another police officer was on the diving board and tried to jump in but it broke from his weight. I couldn't help but laugh my head off as Uncle Marcus was talking to 'Big Man'.

The party continued as Andre spun me around and when I stopped I noticed Greg walking down the steps, his eyes trained on me with his Risky Business sunglasses on the tip of his nose. I smiled at Greg, waved then blew him a kiss. He tripped over the wire and the music stopped…well the music did but Charlotte kept singing. And she was amazing!

I approached Greg who looked really embarrassed and I kissed him "Nice costume," I said roaming my eyes up and down his body.

"Are you checking me out?" Greg wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So what if I am?" I flirted "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing," he flirted back "but it gives me a reason to check you out." Greg looked me up and down, his sunglasses still perched on his nose "And all I have to say is hootchie mama," I smiled remembering the first day we got together and he was checking Jasmine out.

Greg leaned in and kissed me while his hands tightened around me. We pulled away when we heard yelling coming from behind us. We walked and in hand over to the circle that was forming "Is that your dad?" I asked Greg as we got closer.

"This can't be good."

"Lenny what's going on? I'm calling the police!" Mrs. Feder yelled from the steps.

The police officer that jumped off the roof into the pool waddled out with empty beer cans on his head "We're already here!"

Mr. Feder and this other guys kept circling each other and I though the bigger guy was going to throw the first punch "Sucker punch him Feder!"

"Lick his bicep," Uncle Marcus told him "Lick it, bite it! Lick the tan off of it."

Greg leaned in and whispered "No offense baby but I think your Uncle is gay,"

"Thank god I'm not the only one who thought that." Greg smiled and kissed my temple before we continued to watch Mr. Feder and the other guy circle each other.

"Let's get busy Hollywood!"

Mr. Feder threw a punch at him but the guy coward "Please don't hit me!"

"I was not expecting that," I muttered to no one as I watched the guy tremble before Mr. Feder.

"Please! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me. You would tear me limb from limb! The only reason I picked on you was because I was afraid of you."

A few words were past between them as the people around them chuckled at the bigger guy. Mr. Feder threw more shots and the guy flinched everytime.

"Alright get up," Mr. Feder said "Straighten up, I'm not gonna hit you. But if you ever disrespect me or anybody! I will hunt you down and I will slap you into a pile of tattoos, bad breath and back zits. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand you."

"Do you understand me?!" Mr. Feder yelled.

"Yes I understand you!" The buff guy yelled back.

"Then walk away before I change my mind," Mr. Feder walked away and everybody cheered Mr. Feder's name.

The party went on as people kept talking…that is until those stupid frat guys from the University down the street walked in, hooting and hollering.

"Uh oh," I heard Greg mutter.

"What? Do you know these guys?" I asked before their leader spoke.

"I can't believe it! We hit the moron jackpot!" Moron number one cheered "Everybody who needs a beating conveniently on one lawn."

"Who is this ass clown?"

"Excuse me, why are you here? What's the matter?" Mrs. Feder asked.

Moron number two mocked her accent "I'll tell you what's the freaking matter," his friends laughed "these old townies trashed our frat house! And nobody trashes our headquarters with disrespect!"

"They didn't do it," Braden stepped up "Me do it."

"Don't try and cover for it Z-Dog!"

"Z-Dog?"

Greg nudged my hand "Just go with it."

"We know they're trying to get back at us for making them do the naked plunge at our swimming hole."

"Your swimming hole?" Mrs. McKenzie stated "I've been swimming at the quarry ever since I was eight years old."

"Apparently everybody in this crap town has been swimming there since they were eight years old!" God this guys a dick "I guess nobody wants to leave this dump because they're too busy suckin'!"

Greg and I gave each other looks as the two frat boys started doing some weird as hell frat boy handshake.

"Now those two are gay," I muttered to Greg as he smirked while pulling me closer to his side.

"Hey smart guy!" Dickie Bailey spoke up across the lawn "Lenny Feder left this town, moved to Hollywood, made big bucks, probably more money than you all brainiacs put together ever will. But guess what? He came back here. 'Cause this beautiful town is his home and it always will be his home."

Moron number two scoffed "Well that was just a moving sentiment to this community bro. But we didn't come here to hear any lame speeches; we came here to kick some old, smelly ass!" Moron number one start spanking the other guys ass.

"Definitely gay," Greg and I said and we smiled at each other. I blushed.

"Fellas," Mr. Feder exclaimed "We may be old."

"We may be smelly," Uncle Marcus said.

"We may have a penis!" Mrs. Lamonsoff, Mrs. Feder and Mrs. McKenzie all pointed to Hulk Hogan. I wanted to so badly laugh at this.

"But the only one's getting their ass kicked around here is you spoiled, privileged, uppity preppy d-bags." Mr. Lamonsoff said.

"You hear that?" Mr. McKenzie yelled "Now let's get busy!"

**AN: Sorry for bringing you another cliff hanger but if you've seen the movie, you know what happens next, right? But don't worry; I'm so in the zone right now that I will probably update the next chapter tonight or tomorrow! You guys won't have to wait long!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Feder started screaming and everyone behind him followed suit. Greg and I stepped back as frat boys and girls came at us. Of course I took the sluts and he took the douchebags. Two blonde girls came at me and I smirked. As both of them ganged up on me, I ducked and they ended up punching each other knocking each other out. I kept swinging and punching at anybody who came at me. My knuckles were getting bruised but that didn't stop me from beating the crap out of them. I elbowed one guy who was about to kick Greg's side as he was punching another guy in the gut. The frat boy turned to me but I kicked him in the chest and he flew back into the pool.

One drunken frat guy approached Greg "Yo Boomer, what's going on?"

"This!" Greg said kneeling the guy in the crotch.

Another frat girl who was drunk kicked Greg in the balls and I got angry as he bent over in pain "You're a traitor Boomer!"

"His name's not Boomer," I said kicking her in the stomach and then punching her face in "its Greg," I turned around and took a deep breath "And I'm in love with him." I took him by the arm and guided him over to a chair. Another girl came at me but I kicked her legs from underneath her and then kicked her in the face causing her nose to bleed.

I turned back to Greg "Are you okay?"

He looked up to me and smiled "You love me?"

All I could do was nod my head. The words would not come out of my mouth and the swirling feeling in my stomach continued. Greg pulled me down on his lap and kissed me. But this time the kiss was completely different than before. It was deeper and he was gently cupping my face as he kissed me. He pulled away but continued to smile "I love you too. I was just nervous I was going to mess everything up so I kept it hidden."

"How long?" I asked kissing his neck and I felt him shiver slightly.

"How long what?" He said breathlessly I smiled knowing I could affect him like this.

"How long have you loved me?"

Greg kissed along my jaw "Since your fifteenth birthday when I gave you those earrings. You were smiling at me and all I could think about was how beautiful you were. That's when I realized I was in love with you." He continued kissing down my neck "You make me go crazy just by the smallest things you do."

Lifting his face up so I could see his eyes, I smiled and touched his swollen lips "If we're making confessions right now then I'm just gonna say how happy you make me Greg," Bending down I kissed him softly before pulling away "How are you feeling now?"

"So much better baby," Greg muttered against my skin.

"Good. Now I think we're missing all the fun, don't you agree?"

There was fighting still going on all around us. People were knocked out; red solo cups were littered all over the ground. Mr. Feder was fighting the head frat boy and was losing terribly. I saw Becky go up to him and give him Mr. Gigglesworth. Then he started making fun of her toy and she smirked. All of a sudden a deer tackled him and started chewing on his private area and all the frat boys started running away. I smirked at how clever that girl is.

"Have I told you how much I love your sister?"

"Only about a million times babe," Greg said snaking his arms around me as we watched her walk up the steps "But maybe you should tell someone else how much you love them."

I turned in his arms and smirked "Well I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have Chris Evans phone number," I replied and laughed when Greg hugged me tighter and began to tickle my sides "Okay, okay!" I paused "I love you Greg."

"There, now was that so hard?" He joked before pulling me closer for another kiss "I love you too Kaylee."

Charlotte and Andre walked up to us as Braden followed "Remember what I told you Kaylee?"

"What are you talking about Charlotte?"

She smirked and started humming the bride's march. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

Andre smiled and patted Greg on the arm "Nice going dude!"

"Yeah," Braden said inserting himself into the conversation "But I've got one thing to say to you Feder," he pointed a finger at Greg who I could feel tense "If you ever hurt my cousin, I will beat the crap out of you. Got it?"

"G-got it," he stuttered "I totally got it."

"Good," Braden stated before walking back over to Uncle Marcus.

I looked around "I bet you clean ups gonna be fun,"

Greg groaned "Don't talk about it. Just thinking about it makes me tired."

I kissed his lips to shut him up. Andre groaned like he was in pain "Seriously! Stop with the PDA when you're around me! It just reminds me that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Maybe Kaylee can hook you up?"

Andre looked excited "Could you Kaylee?"

I turned to Greg "I'm not a match making service, you know."

"Oh come on Kay," Greg turned me around to face Andre who was giving me the puppy dog pout "Just look at the face. How can you say no to that face?"

"Pweese!" Andre babied his voice "Pretty pweese with a cherry on top?"

"Okay, alright, fine! Just stop with the eyes!"

"Yes!"

"I'll see what I can do," I muttered following Charlotte into the Feder household.

Once we got into the house, I realized how badly I wanted to change out of my costume and thanked my mother silently for suggesting bringing an extra pair of clothes. The fish nets on my arms were getting really itchy and the hairspray made my hair crunch. It felt really weird after a while. Greg went up stair to put on a pair of pants while I changed into a blue tank top, jean shorts, and flip flops. I then proceeded to wash my face off and brush out the tangles in my hair. It took me forever and a half to comb the hairspray out of my hair. Greg knocked on the door "You've been in there forever babe,"

I opened the door "Well sorry if I wanted to be comfortable."

The fab five, that's who I call the dad's now, went over to Mr. Lamonsoff's mother's house and Mrs. Feder went upstairs to sleep. Becky and Keithie were already in bed so Greg and I had the whole first floor to ourselves. The TV was on cartoons but there wasn't that much watching involved. My parents went home to have some 'alone time' and I didn't want to hear what was going on so I asked Mrs. Feder earlier if I could spend the night here. I promised her I would sleep on the couch but she insisted I took the guest bedroom which was right next to Greg's room. I smiled at the convenience of it all.

Later that night as I got into bed, my door opened and then closed. I felt the bed dip and I turned on the lamp.

"What are you doing Greg?"

"I, uh, well…" I gave him a pointed look and he backed down "Can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"No! Not like that! What I meant was can I sleep in the same bed as you?"

"And what if you're parents check up on you and you're not there?" I replied.

Greg's shoulders slumped "Fine, you make your point. But can we at least make out for a while?"

I did a once over my boyfriend and thought it over. He was wearing a gray wife beater and black gym shorts. The wasps came out of their hiding place and started stinging. Pulling him down by his shirt, I thought 'What the hell,' and I crushed our lips together and Greg fell on the bed on top of me.

"Someone's eager," he muttered against my lips.

"I can't help it when you look this hot," I mutter back, working my kisses across his jaw and down his neck "This is why you should never wear these things," I said bunching up the cloth into my fists "It turns me on."

"Maybe I should wear them around you more often then," Greg tilted my head so his lips could crush mine in a heated kiss. He then worked his way down my neck and collarbone.

"Greg," I whimpered as he bit my neck gently "Greg, we should stop. I don't want you to leave a mark."

Greg's face fell and I kissed him softly again "Hey there's always a next time baby."

"There's gonna be a next time?"

It was like watching a kid find out that Santa was real "Yeah, definitely."

**AN: I'm gonna stop there and continue this story with more chapters. Please leave a review so I know whether or not to continue this. Please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So this chapter is of my own creation. I don't know how good this will be and I don't know how well I'd do Grown Ups 2 justice. Anyway here we go.**

The next morning I was the only one in my room when I woke up. I guess Greg left when I fell asleep. My door opened and Becky jumped on the bed "Morning Kaylee! It's officially the first day of summer!"

"Someone's excited," I laughed as she continued to jump on the bed. I grabbed Becky around the waist and hugged her to my chest and she giggled "So what's the plan Stan?" I asked her.

"Daddy, Mr. Lamonsoff, Mr. McKenzie, your uncle Marcus and your dad are taking all the kids out to the waterpark today!"

"That sounds awesome! But I don't have my swim suit. What am I gonna wear?"

I heard a chuckled come from the door way and we both looked up to see Greg smiling at us "Morning beautiful,"

"Morning Greggy!" Becky called back and I smiled.

"Oh," Greg blushed "I was talking to Kaylee but your beautiful too,"

"Smooth," I muttered as Becky ran out of the room laughing. When she was gone Greg plopped on the bed and kissed me "So I hear we're going to the waterpark?"

"Oh yeah," Greg rose his eyebrow "We're leaving in about an hour and your uncle and dad are downstairs. Your dad has your swimsuit which, by the way, I can't wait to see you in."

"Would you stop?" I laughed as Greg leaned over me "The doors open and your parents are downstairs along with my dad and uncle. And I'm pretty sure my dad would kill you if he saw us in this position."

Greg shot up and I noticed he was still in the clothes he was last night and I internally sighed. Was he doing this to me on purpose? He flexed his muscles and rolled his neck causing his muscled shoulders to rise and I had to look away. I heard Greg chuckle before I felt his lips on my shoulder.

"Go get ready Kay. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied before heading downstairs to get my swimsuit.

My dad was downstairs laughing with the others while drinking a cup of coffee when I came down "Morning sunshine!"

"Hey dad," Rubbing my eyes, I took the bag that my dad was holding out and went back upstairs to change. I pulled out my red bikini and threw on my shorts and tank top. There was a knock on the door and Greg stepped through checking me out.

"You should take off the shirt and the shorts," I rolled my eyes.

"Wait until the waterpark until you try to get me out of my pants Greg."

The hour passed and all the kids and adults were packed into two cars. The older kids; Greg, Me, Andre, and Braden were in the first car with Mr. Feder, Uncle Marcus and my dad. Mr. McKenzie and Mr. Lamonsoff were in the car behind us with Charlotte, Donna, Becky and Bean. The whole ride felt weird with me being the only girl in the car as all the men started cracking perverted jokes. Some of them I never even got and others I didn't think were funny at all. I wonder how Charlotte and Donna are doing with the younger kids.

Andre and Braden were in the back seat talking about some television show until Andre tapped me on the shoulder "Hey Kaylee,"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to set me up with a girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my body so I could face him "Don't rush me dude," I replied and Andre shrunk in his seat and I instantly felt guilty. I looked over to Greg who was smirking at his best friend and then kicked him in the shin. He winced before I turned my gaze back to Andre and sigh "Andre," his head shot up when I called his name "First of all I need to know what you look for in a girl. Then I can narrow it down to the girls I know."

For some odd reason unknown to the female gender, Andre and Greg looked at each and smirked "Well for one, she's got to be hot."

I rolled my eyes "Is that all?"

"No! She's also got to have a sense of humor, smart, funny, sweet, nice…"

"Sweet and nice are the same thing dude," Greg interrupted and I lightly smacked my boyfriend on the arm before motioning for Andre to continue his list.

"Anyway, she has to get along with my family. That's pretty much it."

I nodded "Good to know."

"Alright kids, we're here!" Mr. Feder unbuckled his seatbelt before the other men followed him and us teens follow shortly after. My dad handed us our waterpark tickets to us and told us to find a place for us to set our stuff down. After, Donna, Charlotte and I took Bean and Becky over to the big water slide and watched them play for a little while.

"So how was the ride up here? Was my brother bugging you about finding him a girlfriend?" Charlotte asked and I groaned in response "That bad, huh?"

"It's officially the first day of summer and I have work to do," I told her "Some of the qualities Andre wants in a girl is going to be tough. There are not a lot of girls in this town that totally fit his list."

"Well you have all summer to figure it out," Donna told me "If you want we could help you? Be your matchmaking assistants if you will."

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah," Donna chirped "It'd be so much fun!"

I smiled and hugged them both "You guys are awesome friends."

As we pulled away, I watched as Bean and Becky laughed going down the slide again. I felt arms wrap around me and I smiled "Hey baby,"

"Hey Greg," I turned around in his arms and couldn't help but gawk at his chest "Have you been working out?"

Greg chuckled before smirking at me "Andre and I went a couple times after school just so he could check girls out. He wanted me to be his wingman."

I ran my hands along his arms and up to his shoulders "Andre has been watching too many episodes of How I Met Your Mother," I paused so I could kiss him "But it's definitely working for you baby."

"Thanks," he said "I have to find some way to keep you interested, right?"

I rolled my eyes before bringing him closer "I'm interested no matter what. It's been three years and you still have a way to make me swoon whenever you're around."

A lazy grin spread on his face as he bent down to kiss me. A struggled cough interrupted us "You do realize there are kids around, don't you?" Charlotte smirked at my flushed cheeks.

"Shut up," I muttered hiding my face into Greg's shoulder.

I pulled Greg away from everyone else a couple minutes later as I dragged him over to the inner tubes. Greg grabbed one that was made for two people and we climbed up what felt like a million and one stairs to reach the top. Greg held my free hand as we waited in line and leaned back into his chest in content. Finally it was our turn and I sat in front of him.

The lifeguard blew the whistle and Greg and I pushed the inner tube forward. I held onto the sides for dear life as I had the time of my life. Once we reached the bottom, Greg pulled me under the water and kissed me. I started laughing as we reached for air "Are you taking a trip down memory lane?"

Greg smiled sheepishly "Yes," he said as we got out of the water "It was our first underwater kiss at this very waterpark. It has sentimental value for me."

I kissed him soundlessly "Me too."

**AN: Was this too cheesy? Yes? No? Maybe so? Oh well! I would really appreciate some feedback or a small comment would do the trick. I'll try my best to work on the next chapter but I'm gonna be out of town Sunday so I don't know when the next update will be. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I want to thank everyone who reviewed. This next chapter is dedicated to one of the Guests on fanfiction. This person gave me the idea for this chapter so thank you Guest!**

**AN 2: This will be the only time I do it from a third person POV. And even that won't be long.**

**AN 3: This chapter may contain some content that might not be suitable for kids under the age of fifteen. You've been warned!**

Lenny watched as his son and girlfriend kissed by the pool and smiled "That's my boy," he muttered as Greg pulled Kaylee on his lap and kissed her shoulder. He knew he raised his son right but he didn't know he had a way with the ladies…well with Kaylee Davis at least. It surprised Lenny at how long they kept their relationship, three years is a long time, and have it be so strong amazed him. But he knew how much Greg loved Kaylee and Kaylee loved him. In fact…a sly smirk formed on Lenny's face as he went inside the house for the night.

The next morning Lenny noticed Kaylee at the breakfast table talking to his wife Roxanne "Do you ever go home Kay?"

"Nope," was her quick reply "I live here now, didn't you get the memo?"

Lenny laughed as he got himself a cup of coffee. A sound of heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs and Greg came down, his hair soaking wet from the shower.

"Morning babe," Greg said before kissing her "Sleep okay?"

Kaylee only nodded before Keithie and Becky came downstairs. Again the sly smirk came over Lenny's face as he watched the couple interact.

"So how was your shower Greg? Think about a certain girl who sitting right next to you?" Lenny wanted to start laughing at the horror on his son's face. Kaylee looked at them both in confusion.

Kaylee's POV

As soon as Mr. Feder spoke those words and I looked at them in confusion, did it register what Mr. Feder was implying to Greg. I blushed so bad that I thought the blood cells would jump out of my skin to say hello.

Keithie started laughing as he rested his foot "Yeah. How's the 'conditioning' going Greg? I hope you kept the moans of Kaylee's name to a minimum."

Greg glared at his younger brother before adding pressure on Keithie's cast "OW!"

"Let go of your brother's cast," Mrs. Feder smacked the back of Greg's head and he let go. Keithie let out a sigh of relief before smirking at his older brother again.

I couldn't help but giggle as Greg looked like he was ready to die in hole and never come back out. He shot up out of his chair before glaring at Keithie and Mr. Feder "So not cool," he said before leaving the room. I got out of my chair to follow him.

I caught up with Greg just as his door slammed and I winced. There were only rare times when I heard that door slammed. I knocked on the door and heard a faint "Go away," from inside.

"Greg? Baby it's me. Let me in. Please?"

I heard the doorknob turn before the door opened and I let myself in. I closed it right after. Greg sat down on his bed but didn't look at me "You know they're just teasing, right?"

Placing a hand on his back, I drew circles to calm him down "It's just so embarrassing. It was one time and mom caught me while I was taking a shower the other day."

I kissed his neck "There's nothing wrong with that," I told him.

Greg picked his head up and looked at me "You not offended that I was thinking about you while…you know?"

"No," I whispered "In a weird way, I'm kinda flattered."

"You are?"

I only nodded before straddling his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck before kissing him. Greg's arms automatically tightened around my waist as he kissed me back. I felt his hands go lower towards my butt. He placed his hands in the back pockets of my jean shorts and I quietly moaned into his mouth. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer as Greg smirked against my lips.

"That is so hot," He muttered before kissing my jaw all the way down to the valley of my breasts. His left hand trailed up to the edge of my shirt before sneaking under my shirt and rubbing his hands on the skin that wasn't covered in cloth. In other words he wasn't touching my chest.

I pulled away before things got too heated "Your parents are downstairs baby," I panted, my heart rate going a hundred miles per minute "We should stop."

Greg groaned before biting my collarbone and I gasped at the feeling "I guess you're right."

Tilting his head up, I kissed him "My parents are going out of town tonight and won't be back for a few days," I hinted "Maybe you could come over tomorrow night and we could..." I ran my hands down his neck and trailed my fingers under his shirt "I don't know…play for a while?"

Greg's eyes snapped to mine "Really?" his voice squeaked and Greg quickly cleared his throat "You mean it?"

"I don't mean go all the way but…" I trailed off guiding his hand to rest on my breast over my clothing. His breath hitched and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as he stared at my chest.

Greg took a deep breath before looking at me intently "You're gonna be the death of me Kay,"

I bit my lip and he groaned while shifting as I was still straddling his waist "We don't have to do that Greg if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" Greg cut me off by kissing me hard.

"I want to," his voice was husky and deep and something inside me stirred "I so definitely want to,"

I pecked his lips again "Okay. My parents are leaving tonight around eight."

I got off of him before anyone could barge in on us "I gotta get going. Mom wants me to see them off."

Greg kissed me "Okay. I love you Kaylee."

"I love you too Greg."

I opened up the door before turning around "And before I forget…if you tell anyone, and this includes Andre, we so won't be getting close…if you catch my drift."

**AN: Hi! So some of these chapters are a little sexual but I will warn you of how graphic they are. I'm not good and writing that kind of stuff and I really don't want to offend anyone on here!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 (Rated Slightly Mature)

**AN: So another little warning! Some of this is not suitable for kids! Again you've been warned! Contains swearing too! If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it!  
**

"And we trust that you will be the responsible teenager that we know you are," mom replied hugging me "You can have some friends over but I don't want you throwing a party."

"Got it," I said trying to do everything they told me so they would leave on time.

"We'll be back in a week," dad replied picking up his duffel "and everything should be like this by the time we get back."

I nodded again as both parents kissed me goodbye. I walked them to the front door and waved goodbye. Once they were out of sight, I sighed and lied down on the couch. My mind was reeling. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Like what had gotten into me? I was never one to initiate something like that. It was a bold and courageous move on my part. It's just that Greg causes my hormones into overdrive and I couldn't help myself.

Suddenly I felt my eyes start to feel heavy and darkness take over my vision.

The next morning I woke up around noon. I took a shower and made sure to scrub myself in the body wash Greg loved so much. Then I put on push up bra and a low tank top along with my cut off shorts. I blow dried my hair and then put it up in a ponytail. By the time I was done, there was a rapid knock on the door. My heart started beating wildly in my chest as I opened the door.

On the other side Greg shifted from foot to foot. He was wearing a plaid shirt and shorts. In one hand he was hold a single red rose and in the other he held a duffel bag. I smiled as he kissed me softly.

"I got you this rose," Greg placed the flower in my hand as I was careful not to touch the thorns.

"Thanks. It's beautiful. What's in the duffel?"

"Clothes," he said "I told my dad I was spending the night with you,"

My eyes widen "They're okay with you sleeping here?"

"They trust us not to have sex baby," he smirked as his eyes roamed my body "you look very…sexy."

Placing the rose on the table, I took Greg's hand and guided him to the couch "So what do you want to do first? Watch a movie?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Sure,"

Bad mistake…the movie he picked out had a sex scene in it and the room began to feel extra warm. The warm feeling in my stomach formed as I looked up at Greg. He looked down at me and kissed me passionately. His hands slid down to my waist and pulled me onto his lap. The people on the TV screen where panting and moaning and I could feel the heat radiating between us.

I moved so I was straddling his waist again and flushed my chest up against his. Greg's hands cupped my ass and squeezed. I moaned as I he massaged them gently.

My senses were on overdrive as I took off his shirt only to find a wife beater underneath "Oh god," I moaned. Greg was still massaging my ass. His fingers gently traced down my thigh and back up to my ass "Take the beater off now,"

Greg smirked and stripped it off. I moaned again when his hand came back to my ass. I moved my mouth down his neck towards his chest and flicked my tongue over his nipple. This time he groaned and moved his hands towards the end of my shirt "This has to go," the shirt was discarded as he roamed his hand over my stomach and up to my breast. He kissed my jaw, then my neck and I gasped when his tongue traced up the side of my neck. He sent open mouth kisses back down my neck and then stopped at the valley between my breasts. Greg smirked all while licking in between them. I gasped again.

"Oh Greg," I moaned before he grasped my breast and kneaded it. My nipples hardened from his touch and he flicked them gently "Fuck!"

I could feel his member harden between my legs "You want me to stop?" Greg panted.

"Don't you fucking dare," I growled

My hands found my bra clasp and took of my bra, my breast spilling out "Oh fuck," Greg moaned and his mouth found my breast while his other hand flicked my other nipple. He then switched and I arched my back so my chest was in his face.

While he was doing that, I rocked my hips over his "Oh fuck! Kay!"

"You like that?"

Greg moaned "Fuck yea!" I began to rock harder.

Greg then hissed and his pants felt wet. He blushed and I kissed his swollen lips "That felt amazing," I muttered against his lips.

We cleaned up and put our clothes back on and decided to watch a Disney movie after.

**AN: I feel really dirty writing this. See no sex was in it but it was detailed. I'm really embarrassed now…my cheeks are turning so red right now. And I think I'll stick to writing cheese instead of this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it's been a couple of days since I last posted. Been too busy being distracted by other stupid people. Anyway…on with the story.**

**AN 2: I don't own any of these lyrics.**

It had been two days since that day and, as a result, brought Greg and I even closer together as a couple. Even though we had not seen each other in those days, we still had three hour conversations that involved everything and nothing in between. To tell you the truth, I had been on top of the world afterwards.

I was in my room with the radio on listening to Avril Lavigne's new single, Rock N' Roll, and singing along. My window to my room was open and the window was gently blowing the petals of the rose Greg had given me and my heart shamelessly fluttered. The cool night air was cooling me down from dancing like a buffoon.

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

Suddenly a rock was thrown through my window and landed by my foot making a soft clunk as it landed. Curiously I looked down and picked it up. How did this get up here? All of a sudden, another rock was thrown onto my bed and I quickly ran to my window expecting someone to be pranking me. But when I looked down, all I saw was Greg smiling innocently underneath my window. Smiling, I turned down the radio and leaned out the window to get a better view.

"What are you doing here and why are you throwing rocks into my room?"

Greg laughed "The rocks were to get your attention since you wouldn't answer your phone and I'm here to break you out."

"Okay," I laughed "Then why didn't you just go to the front door?"

"I wanted to be romantic!"

Greg pouted and I turned the radio off "Don't worry about it," I said "I'll be down in a second."

Grabbing my jean jacket from my closet and throwing it on my strapless sundress and grabbing my phone and purse from my desk, I made my way downstairs and out the back door. Greg smiled and kissed me softly "I've missed you," he whispered against my lips and I smiled. My heart continued to beat rapidly in my chest.

"It's only been two days Greg," I giggled.

"That's too long," he muttered wrapping his arms around my waist "I've missed my baby."

I kissed Greg again before whispering against his lips "If it makes you feel better, I've missed my baby too. I love you."

I swear Greg's eyes literally twinkled as he looked down to me. Maybe it was the trick of the light "I love you too. So much it hurts me to be away from you."

Greg's hand slid from my waist down to my hand and linked our fingers together and pulled me up through our flower garden at the side of the house and out onto the sidewalk "So where exactly are we going?"

Greg pulled me closer "My dad told me that our town is very pretty at night."

"Really," I asked "For as long as I have lived here, I've never heard that before."

"He and mom walk at night when they have date night," Greg replied "sometimes they come upon interesting things."

We left our neighborhood and started to approach our high school which was a fifteen minute walk from my house. If I thought school looked creepy even during the day, at night it's ten times creepier. I shivered and buried myself deeper into Greg's side avoiding looking over there.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I quickly replied and Greg narrowed his eyes.

"I call that bull crap," he replied "Now tell me what's really going on."

I sighed and turned my head towards the dark building "Remember last summer when your dad told us that story about what happened at our high school?"

Greg smirked down at me. I guess he was remembering "Oh yeah," he laughed "and you screamed bloody murder when Andre snuck up behind you." He started to laugh and I glared at him.

"It's not funny! He freaked me out!"

Greg's laughter rose and I glared at my stupid boyfriend.

Okay, so I guess you are all wondering what the heck we are talking about. Well the summer before our sophomore year, Mr. Feder decided to throw an end of the summer camp out and all the adults and kids were there roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories. Keithie, Charlotte and Donna were starting their first year at our high school and were freaking out causing us to groan. We had heard it so many times. Andre, Greg and I even tried to calm them down by telling them how big of a deal they were making this. So Mr. Feder and my Uncle decided to tell us all a scary story revolving around the school. Apparently there were these two freshmen students who were constantly bullied by the older jocks but the head quarterback was the worse. Well one morning the janitor came in early to start his rounds and opened the door to classroom 415 and when he did he let out a scream. Two of the jocks including the quarterback were hanging from the ceiling…their throats were slit and their arms and legs were cut off. It was rumored that the two freshmen were arrested and ended up getting murdered in their jail cell. It was said that classroom 415 is haunted by the two jocks and the two freshmen students. People say that they would find desks and chairs flipped over and stacked in different positions, posters clawed through, and papers littered all over the floor. I've never seen room 415 but that's because freshmen's and sophomores are on one side of the school and juniors and seniors are on the other side of the school. Room 415 is on that side of the school.

"What if the story is true Greg? What if it's all true?"

"It's just a tall tale people tell the kids to get them to behave at school," Greg told me "It's not real."

"I guess we'll find out soon or later," I was done thinking about the gruesome tale while walking by it at night. Greg pulled me along and we passed by Mrs. Feder dress shop and by the recreation building and the conversation was soon forgotten.

**AN: Technically this is just part one. Part two will be up soon! Please review! It would mean a lot to me! Please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Not much happened after we walked through our small and quant little town. There were a few shops opened late to the public and there were people socializing outside our town's only coffee shop. Greg led me over to the Ice Cream House and orders my usual. I noticed that the guy at the ice cream machine was staring at me and I moved closer to Greg. I guess he noticed because he glared at the guy and wrapped his strong arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. The action alone sent the butterflies in my stomach to flutter, my heart beat to quicken and my cheeks to become red as tomatoes. Greg chuckled and kissed my flaming cheek as our ice cream was brought out. The guy glared at Greg "That's five eighteen," he muttered.

Greg handed him the money and smiled "Keep the change buddy."

I started laughing as we walked away "Jealous much?"

His arm moved from my shoulders to my waist and he tugged me tightly against his body from behind "You're mine," Greg growled and then kissed my neck "Only mine."

Turning myself in his arms, I smiled and kissed his lips lightly "Am I now?" I teased and Greg's eyes got darker. He pressed our bodies closer together and kissed me harder, our ice cream soon forgotten.

Later, Greg took me back towards my house and I quickly pulled him past our high school. Greg chuckled but followed me up the hill. We didn't go home straight away. In fact we past it…there was so much more past our town. You have to drive in order to get into the city where all of the real excitement happens. But just north of my house is the area of the neighborhood Greg and his family live. Our houses are at least a ten minute walk from each other.

We walked further towards his house where another one of his neighbors were throwing a party and some of the people were out on their patio having fun. I recognized while passing by the house that is where my best friend, Sara, lives. I smiled as I saw her laughing at her little brother break dancing.

"Sometimes I wish I had younger siblings," I muttered as we walked along the sidewalk.

"You're not missing out on anything;" Greg replied "In fact, if you want them so bad, you can have mine."

"Well you know how much I love Becky," I trailed off at the end smiling.

Greg laughed and tugged me closer to him "We'll see," he said and there was a slight pause before Greg spoke up again "Have you got a girl in mind for Andre yet?"

I sighed "Not yet," I told him "I keep thinking of girls for him but most of the girls I do come across are either rude or not good enough for him. I honestly did not think it would be this hard."

"What about Sara?" He questioned and my eyes snapped to his face. Was he serious?

"I don't know Greg," I sighed "I love Andre as a brother and all but Sara is a good friend of mine. I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"How do you know they will get hurt? You never know until they meet each other."

Greg did have a point…and who knows? Maybe they both will get along so well that they end up dating and then get married? Then they can thank me on their wedding day.

"Okay," I sighed "But promise me you won't say a word to Andre about this, okay? I don't want to get his hopes up if Sara doesn't want to be set up with him."

All Greg did was nod his head before kissing my temple "C'mon," he said "let me take you home. It's starting to get colder out here."

Just as he said it, the wind picked up and I pulled my jacket closer to me. Greg wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I intertwined our fingers together. I sighed in content as we reach my driveway. I didn't want to go back inside and break away from Greg's warm touch but as we reach the door, the wind picked up and blew over my mom's flower pot. Dirt picked up as I unlocked the door "Maybe you should stay over until the wind dies down," I suggested.

"Yeah," Greg agreed before following me into the living room "Can I use your phone to call home and let them know?" I nodded and he dashed into the kitchen where the phone was.

While he was gone, I turned on the television only for it to stop on the weather.

"_Strong advisory is to stay inside and lock windows and doors," _the announcer stated and I frowned looking out the window. Dark clouds were rolling through and the wind picked up speed _"Don't go outside due to strong gusts of wind kicking up debris. Storm should die down by morning…"_

"I guess I'm stuck here," I jumped and threw the remote out of reflex at the wall before turning around to face a laughing Greg "Don't do that! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Greg lifted my legs off the couch before sitting himself down beside me, my legs falling on his lap "Sorry baby. It couldn't be helped." His attention was back on the television screen "How long did they say the storm would last?"

"They're advising people to stay inside until morning. That's when they think the storm will be over. What did your parents say when you called?"

Greg laughed "Mom and dad weren't concerned," he said "They know I'm safe over here. Mom actually said it was good I was here considering your home alone for another week."

"Yeah," I replied "I don't think I would have liked being here by myself."

I changed the channel to VH1 where music videos were playing twenty four seven. Right now they were playing eighties music but I didn't bother to look at the screen. My attention was focused on Greg's hands on the top of my calf mindlessly tracing patterns on my skin. It honestly made my face flush remembering a couple of nights ago. I met Greg's eyes and leaned in closer to him and kissed his lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too baby," he muttered.

The night went on as we made out on my couch, the television still playing old music videos. The storm didn't stop until the late afternoon the next day and by then everything was covered in a thin layer of dirt and leaves. Cleanup was going to end up killing me. Greg ended up stay longer and helped me place everything back the way it was before the storm. It was even nice enough outside to wash our other car and the driveway…and that's what we did. Let's just say that washing the car took a while considering how much I couldn't get Greg to stop drooling at my womanly parts…but on the inside I was loving the attention.

**AN: Sorry this took me longer than usual. I have no excuse to make other than I am a lazy fool. Anyway reviews would be awesome. It's amazing how much of response I am getting so far! Keep it up! Love reading your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until the next day when I called up Charlotte and Donna. We met up downtown at the coffee shop and I was surprised to find Donna with a bunch of sparkle pens and two pink and purple sparkly notebooks. Charlotte noticed me first and gave me a huge smile while waving me over to the door. We found a spot by the window and ordered a couple of sodas.

"So what's with all the stationary?" I asked motioning to Donna's laid out gear.

"We're gonna write down a lists of names of girls who could be a perfect match for Andre," Charlotte replied and I nodded.

"Okay, cool," I said "the sooner I find him a girlfriend the sooner he'll quit whining about not having one."

Donna and Charlotte giggled and once our drinks were out, we got to work. About thirty minutes we only had a couple of names jotted down.

"What about Mary Michelson?" Donna asked.

"You mean 'I'm Miss perfect and I want you to do everything I say'. You mean that Mary Michelson?"

Donna crossed her name of the list "You're right," she said "she's too fake."

"Um, what about Tasha Adkins?"

I glared at Charlotte. Even the mention of her name made me angry.

"Hell no Charlotte. I will not have one of my best friends dating that…that skank!"

Charlotte cringed "Oh yeah," she looked down into her glass "I forgot what happened."

Donna flinched "Yeah," she crossed off Tasha's name "so not gonna go there."

I sighed as I tried to calm my breathing down a bit. Tasha Adkins is literally a boyfriend stealer and once she saw that my Greg became a hottie, as she annoyingly puts it, she instantly tried to swoop him up in her claw like grasp. Tasha flirted, met up with him at his locker, bought him lunch and even tried to kiss him a couple of times. It got to the point where she would verbally abuse me and call me names like ugly whore and what not. There were some low life things she did to try to take Greg away from me. There were points in Greg's and I relationship where I would feel like I didn't belong with him. I'll admit, there were some times when I thought her actions would have Greg tugged to the dark side.

"Hey! Kaylee! Snap out of it," Charlotte put her hand on my arm "I'm sorry I brought her up. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Charlie."

After that, we gave up trying to come up with girls for Andre and decided to play games like Hangman, Tic-Tac-Toe, MASH…we even made our own little Fortune Teller out of Donna's notebook paper. I had so much fun that I didn't notice that my phone went off until Donna pointed at it.

I unlocked my phone and smiled when I read the first text sent by Greg.

_Hey Love! Having a good time with Donna and Charlotte? Hope you're having fun. I love you baby._

Donna and Charlotte giggled and smiled knowingly at me "Was that Greg?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Shut up," before texting my boyfriend back.

_Hey baby! Yes I am having fun. We were making up a list of girls from our school for Andre but having no such luck. It seems like Andre's dream girl lives in a different state._

I heard giggling and lifted my head up towards my friends "What are you two giggling about now?"

Donna shook her head "Nothing,"

"It's just you look like a love sick puppy," Charlotte finished "You've got it bad girl."

I shook my head as my phone vibrates against the table "Quit teasing me."

_That WOULD happen to him. I'm actually hanging out with him right now…he says hi._

Laughing I typed back:

_Tell him I said hello! Oh and also tell him that I am giving up searching for his dream girl…it's nearly impossible._

"Oh! What about your friend Sara?"

My head snapped up from my phone again "I don't know guys…" I trailed off "honestly I really don't know."

"Okay what's the problem?" Donna asked "You know they would be good together, so what's stopping you from hooking them up?"

Another sigh escaped from my lips "I just don't want to see them get hurt if this doesn't work out."

"You never know until you try," Charlotte said.

Reluctantly I sighed "Fine," I said "I'll talk to Sara about it."

Not too long after, I got another text from Greg:

_Hey Kay! This is Andre typing…not loverboy and WHY IS IT IMPOSSIBLE?! She's out there! I can feel it!_

"Charlie?" I spoke not looking up from my phone.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother is a drama queen."

Charlotte scoffed "You think I don't know that?" She said "Just the other day, mom wanted him to take out the trash and he started giving a speech about child abuse. In the end mom sprayed him with the hose from the backyard."

Donna and I laughed "Oh wow,"

I texted Andre this time knowing I would get confused as to whom I was talking to:

_Stop being over dramatic Andre, okay? I have a girl in mind and I'll talk to her tomorrow. Will that make you happy…yah big baby!_

My phone went off again:

_You are seriously amazing Kaylee! Who is she? Do I know her? When I can I meet her? Is she pretty?_

"Oh good lord," I muttered under my breath "give me strength."

_Tell me something I don't know and no I will NOT tell you…at least not until I have talked to her. So stop asking me! But yes…she's a beauty._

Donna, Charlotte and I parted soon after and I walked home by myself. As I walked by the Feder house, Becky was playing the front yard and Mrs. Feder was out on the deck watching her. She noticed me and waved "Hello Kaylee! How are you darling?"

"I'm good Mrs. Feder…and yourself?"

Mrs. Feder motioned me to come over and I walked past their mailbox "Oh honey, you don't know how good is that I'm outside for a change! I've been inside cleaning all day but the morning sickness hasn't been making it any easier."

"Morning sickness…Mrs. Feder are you pregnant?"

Mrs. Feder smiled "Yes! I found out a couple days ago. I'm surprised you didn't know. Didn't Greg tell you?"

At that moment my boyfriend stepped outside "No…he certainly did not tell me." I folded my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

"What?" Greg asked "What did I do?"

Mrs. Feder smiled as I slapped her son's shoulder "How could you not tell me your mom was having a baby?"

Greg wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to press a soft kiss against my lips "I honestly forgot to tell you. I'm sorry." He pouted and I sighed.

"You're lucky you're cute," I said before leaning up to kiss him "and that I love you."

Greg smiled "I love you too."

We didn't notice Mrs. Feder still standing there until we heard her squeal "My son is in love! My son is in love!" she gushed and pulled us both into a hug. I stumbled not expecting her to do so but smiled anyway. When she pulled back, Mrs. Feder slapped Greg upside his head.

"Ow mom! What was that for?"

"How could you not tell me you're in love with Kaylee! This is huge news!"

I laughed at her playful glare towards her eldest son as Greg tried to weasel his way out of this one.

I am honestly the luckiest girl in New England right now.

**AN: Sorry it took a while to post this! Usually what I do is update at night when I can't fall asleep and right now I am wide away. Thought I would do something productive. Again I am sorry for making you all wait! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay! But thank you for reviewing to everyone who did!**

A couple of days after, I spent most of my time with Sara. It was not just for Andre's benefit but for mine as well. She was one of my good friends and I felt like I ignored her since school ended a week ago. We were spending the afternoon shopping downtown looking through vintage clothes and accessories laughing about the good old days before we had to deal with cliques and stupid teachers.

"So," I spoke up after our laughter died down "you know Andre McKenzie, right?"

Sara stopped her movements and looked at me "Uh, yeah, I do." She blushed.

"You're blushing. Want to tell me what's up?"

Again Sara blushed and went over to another rack of clothes. I followed her "I may or may not have a slight crush on him." I heard her mutter and I smiled.

"Really," I asked "Do you like him enough to, I don't know, go on a date with him?"

Sara's eyes went wide "Like just the two of us…alone? I don't know Kaylee. I mean what if I mess the date up? What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and smiled softly at her "Well I was thinking more along the lines of a double date. That way if you feel like the date is going nowhere, we can end it quickly. So, what do you say?"

She paused to think it over before smiling "Okay," she said "I'll go on a date with him."

"Cool. How about Saturday around eight?"

She nodded before continued shopping for vintage merchandise.

When we had finished our girl's day, I texted Charlotte and Donna letting them know she said yes. Both were pretty excited and asked to be clued into what was going on, then after I called Greg who picked up after the second ring. With him, I never had to wait that long for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Greg, it's me." I said walking downtown.

"Hey baby. How was your shopping date with Sara? Did she agree to go on a date with Andre?"

"Good, actually. She agreed to go on a date with him."

I heard a crash and then someone groan and I laughed "What was that?"

"Oh," Greg chuckled "That was Andre. He just slid into the coffee table."

"Can I talk to him please?"

There was another moan before Andre said "Hey Kaylee. What's up?"

"You can now say 'Kaylee is so amazing,' because I just got you a date with Sara Cooper. We're going to double on Saturday."

"This isn't a prank, right? This is actually happening?"

"Yes Andre," I giggled "This is actually happening."

"Thank you so much Kaylee! You are now my best friend forever!" Andre yelled and from the background noise I could hear Greg complaining about him being his best friend "How can I thank you? Seriously, just name it."

"Well you can start by giving me hug," I told him "I'm heading over to Greg's house. I expect you to come through."

Before he could say anything, I hung up and walk a few more blocks to the Feder house where Becky was swinging on the porch swing. When she saw me, she smiled and ran off the porch "Kaylee!"

Becky tackled me in a hug and I ended up swinging her around in a huge circle "Becky!" The little laughed hugging me tightly "How's my favorite Feder doing today?"

"I thought I was your favorite?" Greg's voice carried from the front door and I put Becky back safely on the ground before walking on the porch and kissing my boyfriend softly.

"You're a close second."

I was soon pulled away my Andre who crushed me in bear hug "You are seriously amazing for doing this Kay!" Andre said swinging me in his arms.

"You're welcome," I told him "Now could you please release me? I'm losing air here." I sighed when he let go "Okay before I say anything else, I need to remind you that Sara Cooper is one of my best friends and if you mess this date up and upset her, I won't hesitate to kill you…got it?"

"Got it! No messing up."

"Good," I told him smoothing out my shirt "We're going on a double date Saturday at eight. You two are responsible for planning it out. My job on finding Andre a girlfriend is over."

Greg sighed "Why do we have to go with them," I gave him a pointed glare and he put his hands up in surrender "Sorry."

Andre, Greg and I ended up playing the game 'Would You Rather?' for a couple hours while snacking on popcorn. A couple times I managed to throw a handful of popcorn at the boys but ended up getting more thrown at me.

"You guys are getting popcorn kernels down my shirt and it's starting to make a home in my bra. It's very uncomfortable." I told them shifting my shirt and bra. I stopped when I caught both boys staring at me "What are you guys looking at? Never seen a girl readjust her bra before?"

Andre cleared his throat before excusing himself to go to the bathroom and closing the door. Greg was still staring at me…well, more specifically, my chest. I smirked and shifted over to him and cornered him on the couch. His eyes shifted to my face "You like what you see?" I whispered before bending my head down and kissing his neck then his lips. Greg groaned and cupped my face in his hand and soon we were making out on the couch, the popcorn kernels soon forgotten.

"Seriously, do you two have to do this now while I'm here?"

Greg groaned and pulled away from my lips. I pouted at the loss of lip contact and shifted so I was still on his lap but in a position that was less compromising. Andre plopped down on the couch "You didn't have to come in, you know?" Greg said wrapping his arm around my waist and settling his other hand on my knee.

Andre muttered something before turning up the stereo system Greg had in his room. Anytime Greg and I kissed, we could hear Andre complain about too much PDA. It was getting very annoying.

"I can't wait until Saturday," Greg muttered.

I couldn't have agreed more.

**AN: Again I am so sorry for the delay. The next chapter will be the date! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: All I have to say is how sorry I am this is so late!**

Sara paced my room from my bedroom door to my open window on the other side of the room. She constantly ran her hands through her hair and sighed multiple times as she did so. I watched her carefully in case she decided to bail on this double date we had with Andre and Greg tonight.

"Would you stop pacing, you're going to make a hole in the floor."

"Sorry," she muttered collapsing on the bed "I'm just so nervous. I've liked Andre since freshman year and now I'm going on a date with him! What if I mess this up? What if he finds me to be an idiot and never want to see me again?! Oh my god! What if I trip or…"

"Sara! Calm down okay?" I told her "You're overthinking this date. All you have to do tonight is be yourself, okay? Andre's not the shallow type."

Sara sighed "Okay, I'm cool; let's just pick out our outfits for tonight. I want to take Andre's breath away."

Just then my phone beeped. It was a text from Greg:

_I'm having trouble calming Andre down but we're almost ready to leave my place. You guys ready yet?_

I sighed "Greg and Andre are done. We need to get ready, like, right now."

I typed back:

_Could you guys give us another half hour? Andre's not the only one freaking out._

Greg texted me back quickly:

_And I'm guessing it's Sara freaking out, am I right? Anyway call me when you're ready. I love you._

I smiled before I was pulled back into reality and soon clothes were being thrown on the floor, bed, and desk. Sara ended up choosing a black baby doll dress with lace for the top and black pumps. I ended up picking out a dark navy blue baby doll dress with lace formed into a flower pattern above the bust. All this complete with open toed shoes with bows in the back of the heel. I felt really pretty as I twirled in front of the mirror. I felt like a princess.

I texted Greg back telling them that we were finished getting ready and he said they would be out front in a couple of minutes. Sara started pacing again which kind of made me dizzy.

"Seriously would you stop? Your pacing is making me nervous…and I've been on a date with Greg before so I shouldn't be nervous."

The doorbell rang and Sara jumped "Don't worry," I soothed "Everything will be fine."

On the other side of the door was a smiling Greg. I couldn't help but blush when I saw him checking me out from head to toe "You look stunning baby."

"Thank you," I replied before turning my attention to Andre who was dressed nicely in a dress shirt and pants, bouncing on his toes nervously.

"You clean up well Andre," I told him "Let me go get Sara. She's been pacing in my living room for the past couple of minutes."

Sara finally joined us and I wrapped my arms around Greg as we both watch our friends nervously comment on each other's attire. I cooed when Andre held out his arm for Sara to take. It was an unusually cold day for summer so I huddled close to Greg's body as the wind picked up. We walked down the sidewalk and past our creepy school. It was a habit of mine to get a quick glance at the couple and each time I did, Sara was always under Andre's arm.

"So far so good," I whispered in Greg's ear "Did you have a hard time calming Andre down?"

Greg chuckled "Are you kidding me? I think he went through three sticks of deodorant and took two showers from how nervous he was. He looks pretty calm right now though."

"So where are you two taking us?" Sara spoke up and I looked at my boyfriend expectantly "Nothing too expensive I hope."

"You'll see," Andre said and we continued to walk a ways downtown.

We stopped by our town's small café that usually closed around five. I ended up being confused when the guys pulled us into the shop. Sara and I walked over to one of the chairs by the mini stage where they held poetry sessions on Monday nights but we were pulled away by our respective dates to the back door of the café.

"We're not eating here?" I asked.

"Nope," Greg said "You'll see."

Andre pushed the backdoor open and both Sara and I gasped at the sight. We were in a huge rose garden surrounded by twinkling lights. The rose bushes made a circle around a small picnic table. Two small candles were placed in the center of the table "This is amazing," Sara muttered.

"You guys did all this?"

Both of our boys nodded "It took us a while to plan everything," Andre said.

"We had to work out a deal with the owner of the garden. We got this place for a couple of hours if Andre and I mowed his lawn twice a week for a month," Greg placed his hand on mine and kissed me softly "It's going to be worth it though."

We ended up eating spaghetti and drinking sparkling cider, since it was the only thing both boys could afford, and talking about random things. Sara brought up the subject about how we all became friends and I smiled as I thought back to that awesome summer three years ago at the lake house.

"I can't believe you've been together for three years," Sara mused "Don't you ever get bored Kaylee?"

I shook my head and smiled "It never gets boring being with Greg. I mean before I met him and his family, my life consisted of school and family but now I have an awesome boyfriend. Plus his family is a riot to be around."

Sara raised an eyebrow in question "Wow."

"Yeah," I said "Andre's family is awesome too."

Sara looked up at Andre who was smiling down at her "I guess I'll just have to stick around them, won't I?"

**AN: It may take me a while to get the next chapter up. Again I'm sorry for making you all wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

Later in the evening, Greg and Andre decided to split us up for an hour before regrouping in front of the café. Apparently both boys wanted to spend some alone time with us and not have to worry about the other couple hearing. The look Sara gave me as we parted ways made me anxious to get back to her. I told her I would be with her the whole night to reassure her worries and to make sure this date went perfectly for the two. Greg saw my hesitancy before pulling on my hand and whispering "She'll be fine baby. Just relax."

Easy for Greg to say, he has nothing to lose here. But if this date ended in the crapper then, not only would both Andre and Sara be mad at me for pairing them together, and I would most likely pay for it later.

Greg intertwined our hands together and kissed my temple as we walked further into the rose garden maze. I tried walking through it once but ended up where I started. There were so many paths to take that one could end up lost if they were alone. The only sounds that were made were the click clack of my heels and the rustle of the roses in the summer wind.

I ended up breaking the silence as I looked over my shoulder "What do you think Andre and Sara are talking about? I hope nothing bad. What if they're fighting? Oh, god, what if…" Greg placed his large hands on the side of my face before covering his lips over mine.

Greg pulled away first and I let out a soft whimper from the lack of heat. He chuckled before saying "You worry too much baby. Andre and Sara are big kids now. They'll be fine on their own." And then his lips went back to mine in a soft kiss.

Greg moaned slightly when my hands went through his soft hair and started playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. His arms wound tightly around my waist and pulling me towards his body until there was no space left between us.

When we pulled away from each other, I was in a daze. My lips were swollen and I couldn't think clearly. My eyes adjusted quickly and I watched my boyfriend gaze at me intently "What?"

"Nothing," he whispered "You're just so beautiful. It's hard to believe you're mine."

"It's hard to believe I'm yours too," I whispered back.

My arms were still wrapped around his neck and I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed contently "I love you Greg. I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too Kaylee."

We stood there for what felt like hours, when in reality was only a few minutes, before I kissed Greg's jaw "We should probably regroup with Andre and Sara."

"But I don't want to!" Greg whined and I giggled pulling him towards the front entrance of the maze.

"They probably thought we ditched them or something," I told him.

Greg's hand tightened around my own "That's exactly what I want to do."

I rolled my eyes "Let's go baby."

Greg and I soon realized that we didn't need to check up on the happy couple because as soon as we were out of the maze, we came face to face with them making out on one of the lawn chairs. Well more like Andre on the lawn chair and Sara straddling his hips. Greg went to clear his throat but I stopped him by pulling him away from them.

"Well that escalated quickly," Greg coughed "Now I know how Andre felt when he caught us making out all the time. Talk about awkward."

"You should be proud of him you know," I said as Greg sat down on another lawn chair that was a few feet away from Andre and Sara. I straddled his hips and kissed him quickly "He's not the shy and timid boy we met three years ago."

"I am proud of him," Greg said giving me kisses in between his words "I just need some time to get use to the fact that we might have to double again."

"Why do you need to get used to it Greg," I asked.

"Because I don't like sharing you on dates," was his lame reply.

My lips connected with his as Greg's hands found settlement on my hips. He squeezed them lightly and I moaned at the touch. His lips found my jaw, then my collarbone and started to nip and suck on a spot that made my legs feel numb.

"Are your parents still away?" Greg mumbled as he kissed his way back up my neck and I moaned again.

"Yeah," was my breathless reply "You're such a hound dog."

"Yeah but I'm your hound dog. Woof."

My lips found his again "Not that I am opposed to that idea baby but what about…" I trailed off as I felt Greg's hands trailing over my butt and under my dress "What about, um…what about…" my mind was becoming fuzzy at this point. All I could think about was his lips and hands wandering over my body.

"They'll be fine," Greg said and I hopped off his lap.

We approached the couple who were still making out and we cleared our throats. Both of their heads snapped up and I smirked at Andre's loose tie "We're going to head back to my place," I said "Try not to get caught," I sang as Greg pulled me away. Boy was he sexually frustrated.

**AN: Hello all! I just want to thank everyone who left really nice comments whether you were a Guest or not. I apologize for such a short chapter and to leave it right there but I have to ask. Should I continue this or go straight to the morning after. Now someone told me that I had to get use to writing private scenes but I'm still not comfortable putting it detail so I'll do the best I can with what I feel comfortable with. Let me know if I should go past this.**


End file.
